


trash

by dismalisland



Category: LISA - Fandom, LISA rpg, LISA the pointless
Genre: M/M, i posted this before but deleted it here it is again, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland
Summary: do i have a title? nope





	trash

Trash.

That's all you were able to smell. The overwhelming, powerful smell of garbage. Of course, that was no surprise when you took in your surroundings. The base of the island was (as rumors told) once a soft, clean island made of healthy soil. Over time, though, garbage had began to wash ashore and pile up. It was no surprise, either, as Garbage Island was the first in the row of the 3 islands present in Olathe that were big enough to be inhabited. The order went as followed; Garbage Island (Once called "Casa Marrón"; a huge vacation spot) was the first. Then, Dismal Island. (People live there. 2-3. There's some sort of sex slave trade and that island is the base of operation.) Finally, Resort Island. (WAS a huge vacation spot until some "mad scientist" took over and turned everyone into mutants. Or so people say.) The islands were so perfectally aligned with one another that some people say God moved them together. If that was true, did God intend for Garbage Island to become, well...Garbage Island? 

Alex thought about this as he made his way through the piles of rubbish. Cans, flags, banners, clothes, broken tools...Everything was there. This was all trash from central Olathe. Maybe the other islands, as well. Who knew? Not Alex. He was sure Joel didn't know, either, as Joel seemed to only be knowledgable about Garbage Island. He didn't even know what a woman was. 

Joel caught up with Alex and nudged his shoulder, breathing heavily. He seemed happy as he shot his hand into his pocket and rummaged through it, looking for something in particular. Alex watched him. The sun and the lack of wind on Garbage Island make for an uncomfortable, unwanted experience. Joel was sweating like a damn fool; It was obvious he had REALLY been digging through the garbage. How far away had Alex wandered from him, anyway? How much did he run? Alex hmm'd and popped off Joel's hat as to give the hair under his hat some air. Joel finally said "Aha!" and held up something to Alex's face. Alex backed away from it, looked at it for 10 seconds, then looked at Joel. 

"That's a plastic coin, Joel."

Joel nodded enthusiastically. "It sure is, Lucky! Good eye!" Alex squinted. He was genuinely confused. "You stayed behind to look for a little plastic...dime from a child's toy cash register?" Joel nodded again. Alex raised his eyebrows. Joel noticed his confusion and tsked, moving the coin away from Alex's face and back into his pocket. "You should know how this island works by now." He swung an arm around Alex's waist and pulled Alex to his side, laying his head against Alex's. "Those guys, Lucky? Those merchants? They would KILL for this." 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sure, Joel." Joel got his back up immediately. "It's true! Remember those merchants we gave the counterfeit to?" Alex nodded, remembering it vividly. The merchants telling the two men that the currency Alex had used all his life ((basically)) was about as much as cat piss now almost took him aback. A counterfeit bill, though? Phew! They shit a brick for that. Maybe Joel was right.

Alex sighed. "Yeah...I remember. Maybe you're right, then. You're usually right, anyway." Alex was silent for a minute until he spoke up again. "Hey, can I see the coin again?" Joel nodded and rummaged through his pocket, pulling out the coin. Alex placed down Joel's hat and put out his hand, politely waiting for Joel to hand the coin to him. After Joel gently plopped the flimsy plastic dime into the younger man's palm he pulled out his gun and began the behaviour he had made a routine: Cleaning it every 10 minutes. While he did that, Alex took closer inspection of the dime. It was a thin, grey plastic that looked like it could be snapped in half. The words "COUNTERFEIT" and "DO NOT REPURPOSE" were printed across the bottom and top of both sides. Alex looked up from the children's toy and looked at Joel, instead. "Joel...How'd you even find this? There's no way you could have seen it. It's not shiny. It's definetly not big." He inspected the coin again until he heard Joel chuckle. 

"You're the only reason I can find this stuff, Lucky. You're my personal little rabbit's foot, remember?" Alex chuckled and smiled, giving Joel a kind nod. "How could I forget?" Joel smiled and slipped his prized gun back into it's peeling leather holster as he made his way back over to Alex and gave him a kiss on cheek. Alex made a noise of contentment, grabbed Joel's hat from the ground and put it on his own head. As soon as Joel looked up from his watch and instead looked at his partner, he laughed and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing." As the moon rose and the sun began to set, they walked off to their "home base" together.

 

30 minutes of walking brought them back home. It wasn't the "home" Alex knew. His "home" was in Olathe. But at this point, where ever Joel was became home. Joel was home. If people came to the island now and offerered to take Alex "home", he would decline with confidence. He knew he was already home and it couldn't get any better than this. 

Alex stretched and flopped onto the ground of their home, rolling on his side. The flaps of the tent opened and Joel walked through with a bleak gym bag hanging over his shoulder. He plopped down next to Alex who had rolled over onto his back and sat up when he heard Joel come in. 

Alex situated himself into a comfortable position. "What's in the bag, Joel?" Joel zipped it open. "Nothing. I just found it. We've got it if we need it. It's in bad shape, sure, but I'm pretty sure it'll work." Alex peered into the bag. The bottom had thinned out and the material and the threads that were left over were not thick enough to hide the view of the ground. Alex backed away from it and put his hand to the bottom, running his fingers over the left over base. 

"I don't know...The bottom seems pretty thin, dont you think?" Joel shrugged. "Meh. Maybe." He looked up at Alex. "What else could we use it for?" Alex was silent as he thought of an idea. "Erm...A pillow? We could stuff it full of those polka-dotted banners that are all around for some reason. If not that, then I'm not sure..." Joel was silent, as well. "Mm. Maybe. But the material is sorta scratchy. Not comfy." 

"Better than the dirty ground." 

Joel was silent and still for a moment before shrugging and giving a nod. "That's true. Real true." While Joel pondered the use for the bag, Alex ran his fingers over the ground. It was dry dirt. Dry, cracked "dirt". You could hurt someone if you got a chunk out and threw it at them. It was unpleasent to lay on, as well. Sure, it wasn't wet, but it was hard and dry. Any wet dirt you find? It's not recommended you touch it. It's probably dirty water or liquid that seeped out from the trash bags. 

Alex sighed and took his hands away from the ground and dusted them off on his pants. He looked over to Joel, who had thrown the bag to the side and was now cleaning his gun. Alex watched him for a second before leaning onto him and resting his head on Joel's shoulder. They were both quiet for a moment before Joel slipped his gun into his holster and wrapped an arm around Alex, pulling him closer again. A lantern with broken glass and a rusted bottom illuminated the small tent, the items kept in it and the men inside it. The outside of the tent was barely touched by the illumination that came from inside it. It stopped right outside the door. 

A strong breeze blew through and the walls of the tent hummed and groaned while the wind whipped it. Alex moved closer to Joel and left virtually no space in between them. Joel turned his head to face Alex, then turned back to the entrance of the tent. It was night time by now and the moon had rested in the sky, taking a short nap as it waited for the sun to wake it up once again. Alex shuffled his feet back and forth as Joel re-lit the lantern. It took a few flicks from the red lighter they had found to light their only light source besides a fire that they didnt have the material for. Joel finally got the lantern to light and he plopped the lighter to the ground next to it. 

"You know, Lucky..." Joel dropped what he was saying for a second, then continued. "You've really changed my life since I found you. I haven't had the urge to do anything except look for that damn bullet until you-and the bullet-came along. Are you still set on leavin'?" Alex was silent. His eyelids were heavy but he wanted to talk to Joel as much as he could.

He answered. "No..I don't think I want to leave anymore. Unless you want to." Joel looked down at him. "I don't care where we go as long as we're together. That's all I care about." Alex smiled. "You don't mean that." Joel scoffed and looked off. "You think I don't mean that?" Alex shook his head no. "No. I KNOW you don't mean it. You're just saying that." Joel looked at Alex and moved a hand up too his greasy yet fluffy hair, running his fingers through it. "How can I prove it to you?" 

Alex was silent. How COULD Joel prove it? They didn't have a fully fledged plan to move or go anywhere-yet. This island was shit (Some of it literal shit), yes, but they had a temporary home here and no other definate place to go. 

"All you have to do is stay with me, Joel. That's the only thing you have to do to prove it to me." Joel smiled and leaned his head back, still petting Alex's hair. "Where else would I go? You're everything I've got, Lucky. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I hope you know that."

Alex moved as close as he could to Joel and reached for his other hand, tangling their fingers together. Joel tightened his grip on Alex's hand and closed his eyes. After a second, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Lucky?"

Alex looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you." 

Alex smiled and looked back toward the ground. "I love you too, Joel." 

Joel sat up and blew the lantern out. 

"Goodnight, Lucky charm."

"Goodnight, Joel."


End file.
